Coloring Book
by Ansleon
Summary: (Chap 2 UP!)Taehyung hanya ingin melukis selain Yin dan Yan KookV, Yaoi, sad. chap
1. Skets 1

_Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak adil? Disaat kau sedih, semua orang mentertawakanmu. Dan disaat kau bahagia, semua orang menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh milik mereka seraya mereka berkata,_

 _Kau tidak pantas untuk bahagia._

 _Tidakkah kau merasa hidup ini penuh dengan ketidakadilan? Atau hanya aku yang merasakan hal ini?_

 _Apa hanya aku?_

.

.

.

Ansleon

.

.

 _Coloring Book_

.

 _Skets 1_

.

Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung

.

Its Jungkook TOP! So if you don't like it. Its better you leave now.

.

.

.

Disaat semua orang sibuk dengan urasan mereka masing-masing. Sampai mereka tidak peduli dan merasakan kehadiran orang lain disamping mereka. Dan tetap berjalan acuh dan angkuh di setiap langkah mereka.

Sampai mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kepada orang disamping mereka, yang mungkin saja tengah membutuhkan pertolongan mereka. Membutuhkan uluran tangan mereka, membutuhkan perkataan khawatir mereka. Hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu.

Aku rasa tidak ada yang peduli denganku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, disaat semua orang berjalan menjauhiku dan hanya menatap kearah dengan tatapan dengki mereka, kau datang dengan terburu-buru, berlari kearahku dengan tatapan khawatir milikmu.

 _Sejak kapan ada orang yang berlari kearahku? Pasti aku bermimpi._

Aku masih ingat, betapa bewarna hitam pekatnya kedua bola matamu saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak bias menatap tatapan matamu untuk lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa, rasanya hanya dengan melihat kedua bola mata hitam pekat milikmu. Mampu menerbangkan diriku ketempat _Dewa Zeus_ tinggal.

 _"_ _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Disaat semua orang lupa akan diriku bahkan mereka tidak pernah berbicara padaku, kau datang dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku. Setelah jatuh dari tangga terguling membentur lantai tangga yang dingin. Tentu aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Tapi setelah melihatmu. Aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja, karena ada dirimu.

Sekali lagi. Kau membuattku tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Kau mengangkat diriku kebagian punggungmu dan kau berlari memecah kerubunan orang yang tadi mengerubungiku. Memecah semua lautan manusia disana.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu saat itu. Aku tidak sempat melihat bagaimana bentuk tubuhmu saat itu. Tapi aku ingat satu hal darimu.

Kau Jeon Jungkook kan?

Aku benarkan?

Nametag mu, aku melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Jeon, kita sudah sampai"

Ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam yang terlihat begitu resmi. Aku melihat kesekitarku. Inikah Sekolahku ? murid-murid yang berjalan bersama dengan teman mereka sambil bergandengan tangan, murid yang berjalan sambil memainkan smartphone mereka, dan ada juga yang tengah _membully_ murid lainnya.

Berbeda sekali dengan di New York.

Aku rindu dengan Seoul. Sangat malahan, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan kenangan yang aku lukis indah bersama temanku di New York sana. Tepatnya belum bisa melupakan. Tapi setelah aku berpikir lagi, untuk apa aku terlalu berlarut dengan kenangan bersama mereka? Toh juga nanti mereka akan pindah ke Seoul juga.

Tadinya aku sangat sibuk dengan pikiranku, tentang temanku di New York. Sampai ada satu murid yang menarik perhatianku. Murid berambut blonde dengan tas bewarna hitam dengan aksen _zig zag_ bewarna putih di kedua pundaknya, yang dilengkapi gantungan singa kecil disana, _imut_. Dia berjalan sambil terus menundukan kepalanya dan ada apa dengan mereka semua?

Ada apa dengan tatapan mereka? Hey, dia hanya berjalan dan itu tidak salah kan?

Aku masih ingat beberapa murid menoyor kepalamu keras sehingga membuatmu sedikit terhuyung kekanan dan kekiri. Tapi kau tidak peduli dan memilih untuk terus berjalan menghindari mereka. Dan tarikan kuat dia tas berwarna hitammu itu juga tidak mengubrismu. Kau tetap berjalan.

Bahkan kau tidak peduli dengan tindakan mereka yang melemparimu dengan kertas-kertas bewarna. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya? Apa kau sangat membenci warna? Apa karena itu mereka melemparkanmu dengan kertas dengan berbagai macam warna itu?

Aku turun dari mobil dan berusaha untuk mengikutimu. Terus mengikutimu, hingga sampai pada tangga gedung utama sekolah melihat kekiri dan kekanan semua sama. Mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh milik mereka dan jangan lupakan ejekan mereka.

 _"_ _Ow, ternyata sang pelukis telah datang. Apa yang akan kau lukis hari ini Kim Taehyung sang pelukis?"_

 _"_ _Kau jangan berlagak bodoh, pasti dia akan melukis Yin dan Yan"_

Setelah itu mereka tertawa.

Kim Taehyung.

Jadi itu namamu? Salam kenal kalau begitu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan perkataan mereka. Sampai aku tidak menyadai bunyi keras dan nyaring seperti benda jatuh. Aku baru sadar setelah dirimu yang berguling jatuh melewatiku. Maaf reflek ku tidak cepat.

Siapa yang tega menodrong seorang manusia yang tengah berjalan menaiki anak tangga hingga terjatuh berguling seperti itu? Astaga ternyata murid disini cukup _Pysco_ ya.

Dan aku sadar saat itu bahwa semua orang tertawa padamu. Dan tidak ada yang menolongmu, mereka gila apa?! Kau sudang berguling terjatuh dari tangga dengan dahi indahmu yang sekarang tengah mengalir darah segar disana.

Aku menuruni tangga secepat yang aku bisa. Dan duduk di hadapanmu yang terbaring lemah dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kau tidak menjawab. Hanya melihat kearahku dengan memamerkan senyuman tipis tapi indah dilihat milikmu. Jangan tersenyum! Dikeadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum? Dasar Kim Taehyung bodoh. Maaf aku tahu aku tidak sopan mengatakan kau bodoh dipertemuan pertama kita.

Aku mengangkat tubuhmu yang kurus nan kecil tapi pas untukmu. Dan menaikan tubuhmu di pungunggku. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti seragamku ikut kotor karena darah segar milikmu. Aku khawatir padamu, kenapa aku bisa khawatir pada orang yang baru kukenal?

Dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk pergi keruang kesehatan sekolah.

Sadar ya,

Kim Taehyung.

Karena ada aku disini.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin tidak pernah merasa gagal dalam hidupnya. Yang ia tahu ia telah berhasil dalam segla hal, bahkan dalam hal mengurusi adiknya, menjadi sosok Ayah untuk adiknya, menjadi sosok Ibu untuk adiknya. Semua ia lalui dan ia kira ia sudah berhasil.

Tapi tidak setelah saat dimana ia memberikan Taehyung Buku Gambar untuk anak seusia Taehyung. Disaat itu ia merasa gagal dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa mengetahui keadaan yang diterima adiknya.

 _Sama seperti ibu._

Itu yang dipikiran Seokjin saat melihat kedua manik coklat milik Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung berhenti berlari, kau akan terjatuh"

Teriakan seorang Namja dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa buku mewarnai untuk usia anak berumur 5 sampai 12 tahun. Buku itu bukan miliknya, itu buku yang ia belikan untuk adiknya.

Kim Seokjin, selalu menghadiahi adik kecilnya dengan hadiah kecil yang sudah membuat anak kecil seumuran Taehyung bahagia. Dan Seokjin akui ia bahagia jika adiknya bahagia. Ia ingin menjadi sosok seorang Ayah, Ibu, dan Hyung sekaligus untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung tiak bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan sang ayah dan kasih sayang sang ayah. Karena sebelum Taehyung lahir ayah mereka memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu karena tuhan sangat menyayangi ayah mereka.

Dan tepat saat Taehyung lahir. Ibu mereka juga pergi menemui ayah mereka disurga sana. Dan Taehyung juga tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang dan pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Yang jelas sangat dibutuhkan Taehyung saat ini. Karena anak seusia Tahyung butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Bukan seorang _Hyung_ ,

"Tidak akan Jinnie hyung, Taehyung tidak akan jatuh"

Seokjin hanya menggelangkan kepalanya kecil seraya tertawa melihat bagiamana sang adik sangat bersemangat untuk mengejar kupu-kupu indah bewarna hitam dengan motif yang terlihat _apik_ saat ia mengepakan sayapnya, dihalaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Taehyung, hyung bawa hadiah untukmu! Cepat kesini!"

"Hadiah?!"

Taehyung berlari kearah sang kakak dengan wajah yang sumringah. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman lima jari miliknya yang terliahat sangat imut.

"Buku mewarnai? Hyung membelinya untuk Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengambil cepat buku mewarnai ditangan kanan Seokjin. Bahkan ia mengambil sebelum Seokjin berkata untuk mengambilnya.

"Nde. Karena Tae belum punya buku mewarnai satupun"

Seokjin mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Taehyung diiringi dengan cubitan gemas dikedua pipi Taehyung. Seokjin senang melihat Taehyung tersenyum bahagia seperti ini hanya karena hal kecil dan hadiah yang bisa dibilang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan hadiah yang biasa diberikan oleh orang tua lain diluar sana.

Taehyung membuka _plastic_ pembukus buku mewarnai miliknya. Dan terus tersenyum sambil membolak-balikan halamannya untuk melihat sketsa mana yang akan diwarnai olehnya. Sketsa pemandangan kota Seoul dengan matahari yang menyinari kota dipilihnya.

"Hyung bawa pensil warnaya juga?"

Taehyung menengok kearah Seokjin dengan tatapan binar miliknya. Seokjin tersenyum lagi, ia suka meliahat mata Taehyung. Yang terlhiat sangat sempurna. Mirip sekali dengan binar coklat gelap milik Ibu mereka.

"Tentu Hyung bawa"

Seokjin mengeluarkan pack pensil yang memiliki beragam warna disana. Dan menyerahkannya kepada Taehyung kecil. Taehyung mengambilnya dan membukan pack pensil warna tersebut dan memilih warna apa yang bagus untuk gambar yang akan ia warnai.

Taehyung memulai dengan mewarnai sang matahari kecil yang terlihat sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Seokjin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taehyung mulai memilih warna yang akan ia pakai untuk mewarnai sang matahari.

Tapi senyuman Seokjin tidak berlangsung lama. Senyuman terhenti saat Taehyung mengambil warna yang identic sekali dengan langit pagi yang dipenuhi dengan awan berwana biru muda, yang membawa suasana sejuk saat melihatnya.

"Taehyung, mengapa mataharinya Tae beri warna biru?"

Taehyung memberhentikan aktifitas mewarna mataharinya. Dan menoleh kearah Seokjin yang sekarang masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"Heh? Ini bukannya merah Hyung?"

Seokjin seharusnya ingat pepatah pernah berkata,

 _"_ _Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya."_

Dan Taehyung mengalaminya. Karena matanya sama dengan mata sang ibu.

 _Special._

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo. Ya allah setelah beberapa bulan gak update ff, rasanya gimana gitu balik dengan ff baru. Oh iya leon mau minta maaf soalnya JND leon hapus. Karena leon rasa ff itu harus banyak diperbaiki dari awal mian T-T

Boleh lah minta pendapatnya. Dan juga reviewnya, dan juga cinta kalian heheheh….


	2. Skets 2

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Ten fingers, ten toes_

 _Two arms, two legs, blood is flowing_

 _Two eyes blinking, two ears open_

 _One head and one heart_

 _I think and I drink in air_

 _Just like you_

.

.

.

Ansleon

.

.

 _Coloring Book_

.

 _Skets 2_

.

Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung

.

Its Jungkook TOP! So if you don't like it. Its better you leave now. And beware! TYPO everywhere.

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Menatap keseliling dengan memegang pelipisnya yang diperban karena terluka. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit pusing. Terus mencari informasi tentang diamana dia berada. Sampai suatu objek menangkap penglihatannya.

Objek itu sedang tertidur disampingnya. Hanya kepalanya saja yang berbaring ditempat dirinya berbaring tadi. Ia tahu siapa yang ada disampingnya. Namja yang menyelamatkan dirinya tadi. Namja yang ia ketahui namanya _Jeon Jungkook_.

Taehyung—namja yang berbaring tadi, mengguncang pelan bahu namja dengan rambut hitam pekat, yang tertidur disampingnya. Atau mungkin menunggunya sampai ia tersadar? Atau menemaninya supaya ia tidak merasa sendirian?

"Maaf"

Masih diam dan tidak ada sahutan dari Jungkook.

Taehyung mengguncang sekali lagi bahu Jungkook namun sekarang agak lebih keras. Dan mencoba untuk membangunkannya dengan suara miliknya.

"Maa—"

Tidak sampai ia menyelesaikan satu kata itu. Jungkook sudah terbangun dengan sendirinya. Mungkin karena guncangan yang tadi Taehyung berikan sedikit keras jadi berpengaruh padanya. Dan Taehyung tidak tahu, bahwa objek didepannya ini memiliki paras yang tampan dan tegas.

Lihatlah rahang miliknya. Astaga Taehyung merasa ia baru saja melihat ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna didunia ini. Rambut hitam pekat, hidung yang mancung dan lihat mata itu. Sangat hangat untuk dilihat.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau merasa ada bagian yang sakit?" Jungkook bangun dari duduknya menatap khawatir Taehyung didepannya.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang ia mimpikan semalam. Hei, ini adalah hal yang paling langka dalam hidup Taehyung. Mendapatkan seseorang khawatir padanya adalah kemajuan untuknya. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tatapan hangat dari Jungkook untuknya.

 _Astaga._

 _Lebih baik Taehyung tidak sadar saja tadi._

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pulang Jungkook-ssi" Taehyung memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak sedikit pusing akibat benturan kepalanya dengan lantai tangga.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan datarnya."Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku Jungkook-ssi?"

Taehyung menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jungkook. Taehyung tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia melihat nametag milik Jungkook saat ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar setelah terjatuh dari tangga kan? Ayolah, itu tidak etis.

"Itu, aku melihat identitasmu tadi di kartu pelajar milikmu, dan aku lihat ternyata kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Jadi haruskah aku memanggilmu Hyung?" Jungkook mengambil sebuah benda dari kantung _coat_ coklatnya dan menyodorkan sebuah dompet berwarna merah marun pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menerima dompet yang notabenya adalah miliknya. Dan menatap Jungkook sebentar meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan mencuri uang milikmu kan?" Jungkook menaikan satu alisnya keatas. Yang terlihat begitu Tampan dimata Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Dan panggilan Hyung, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk untuk mengawali perkanalan kita saat ini Jungkook-ssi" Taehyung menyimpan dompetnya disamping nakas yang terdapat disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu _Hyung_. Taehyung _Hyung._ Dan mungkin panggilan _Jungkook-ah_ tidak terlalu buruk juga" Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Yang mana terlihat sangat imut dimata Jungkook."Baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu Jungkook-ah"

"senang Berkenalan juga denganmu _Hyung_ " Jungkook Tersenyum

Sepertinya sebuah senyuman memanglah hal yang paling baik mengawali sebuah pertemuan pertama.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang bersinar cerah diseluruh penjuru dunia. Menyinarkan setiap sudut- sudut terkecil kota. Bahkan gang sempit pun tak luput dari sinarnya. Menambah kesan hangat dipagi hari dan juga udara segar yang menyegarkan pernafasan.

Tapi sinar matahari itu tidak serta merta menghangatkan suasana dingin yang ada pada kelas Taehyung yang dingin. Bukan dingin udara, ini hanya tatapan dingin dan menuntut milik teman sekelasnya kepada Taehyung. Yang hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam dan sangat dalam.

"Kemarin kau memakai apa? Sampai membuat Jungkook mengangkatmu ke rumah sakit? Kau tahu kan siapa itu Jeon Jungkook?" tentu Taehyung tidak tahu tentang Jungkook. Anak dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, rumah sakit yang terkenal dengan dokter bedah paling hebat di Korea Selatan. Taehyung tidak tahu tentang semua hal itu, ia tidak terbiasa terlibat dengan dunia luar. Dan jangan lupa pertanyaan menyedihkan ditambah dengan dorongan keras dipundak Taheyung yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak kebelakang.

Memaksa Taehyung untuk memberanikan diri menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak pakai apa-apa" Taehyung menghela hafas sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Dan aku tidak tahu siapa Jungkook"

"Kau memang tidak pernah terbuka dengan dunia luar ya, Kim Taehyung"

Teman sekelas Taehyung, berdecak meremehkan dengan tatapan yang lebih mengintimidasi lagi. Dan Taehyung tahu Seharusnya ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang menyangkut seorang Jeon Jungkook. Menjawab pertanyaan teman wanita sekelasnya itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, terbukti dengan diberinya Taehyung dua pilihan yang sulit dalam hidupnya. Yang membuatnya harus berpikir keras bahkan sebelum dimulainya pelajaran pertama.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi aku akan lebih percaya lagi jika kau bisa menebak apa warna dari jam yang kupakai hari ini?" ucap teman sekelasnya dengan mengeluarkan cengiran jahat _bak_ senyuman jahat milik _Dewa Hades_ yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Yang tinggal bersama rasa takut dan sedih. Juga beribu-ribu harapan didunia ini yang tidak dapat tercapai. Tempat tinggal yang paling menyeramkan.

Taehyung terdiam. Ini soal paling susah dalam hidupnya selain soal ujian yang selama ini gurunya berikan. Bahkan soal ini dipersulit dengan tidak diberikannya pilihan ganda yang mendukung jawaban asal Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka pagi hari miliknya yang indah akan rusak karena hal sepele seperti ini. Hey, ini bukan hal sepele bagi Taehyung, ini hal yang sangat serius dalam hidupnya. Ini soal warna, bukan dirinya tidak suka dengan warna. Hanya saja ia sedikit lemah dengan warna.

Bahkan ia sering membayangkan bagaimana indahnya dunia _(miliknya)_ memiliki berbagai macam warna yang indah. Warna yang sedap dipandang oleh mata, warna yang menyejukkan, dan warna yang membawa kenyamanan. Tapi nyatanya hidup seorang Kim Taehyung hanya memiliki satu warna. Hanya Abu-abu saja.

Ia bahagia masih diberi keberuntungan oleh _Tuhan_ , karena masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia, walaupun bewarna abu-abu. Daripada ia diberi _anugerah_ untuk tidak bisa melihat dunia yang indah ini.

"Jika kau bisa menjawabnya, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu. Dan jika kau salah—"

Wanita itu menghentikan perkataannnya lalu menatap Taehyung tajam tak lupa ditariknya kerah baju seragam milik Taehyung keras. Bukannya lemah, Taehyung berpikir jika ia melawan. Toh, ia juga akan tetap kalah lebih baik diam dan ikuti jalur permainannya. Itu menurut Taehyung.

"tulislah di papan tulis setiap kelas yang ada dilorong ini dengan rapih dan baik _'Kim Taehyung adalah namja cacat yang hidupnya bewana abu-abu_ ' saat pulang sekolah nanti, dan dipagi hari tulisan itu harus tetap ada tanpa terhapus sedikitpun bagaimana? Jadi, apa warna jam milikku?" wanita itu menyeringai kejam.

Taehyung tidak tau mengapa ia begitu lemah dan pasrah saat ditindas seperti ini? Taehyung memanglah rapuh, sangat rapuh bahkan ia serapuh daun kering yang sudah lama mengering dan siap terbang kapan saja sesukanya.

Taehyung melihat kearah jam milik wanita tersebut sambil mengira-ngira apa warna dari jam milik wanita tersebut. Dan ia mulai menjawab, dan dalam hati ia berdoa semoga jawaban yang ia berikan adlah jawaban yang benar.

"Merah?"

 _Kau tamat_ Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Apa salahku? Bahkan aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan mereka semua. Tapi mengapa semua orang disekolah ini menatapku dengan tatapan _jijik_ milik mereka? Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku ini. Aku hanyalah seorang namja yang tidak memiliki satu temanpun disekolah.

Tapi mereka terus mengataiku dengan kata _menusuk dan jahat_ untukku.

 _Kim Taehyung si namja cacat._

 _Kim Taehyung si namja yang tidak tahu warna._

 _Kim Taehyung yang ingin menjadi seorang pelukis, tapi sayangnya ia cacat._

 _Kim Taehyung si buta warna yang berharap banyak dalam kehidupannya._

Apakah seorang _buta warna_ seburuk itu? Sampai mereka mengatai diriku cacat? Buta warna itu tidak cacat. Mereka _special_ , aku percaya bahwa aku sangat _istimewa dimata Tuhan_. Aku percaya itu. Tapi mereka selalu menganggap aku bukannlah orang yang istimewa.

Mereka menganggapku _cacat._

 _Orang cacat._

"Kim Taehyung adalah namja caca—"

Tes.

"Apakah aku menangis? Wah Taehyung, kau sudah bisa menangis"

Aku tersenyum getir. Menyadari bahwa aku sendirian disini. Didunia ini aku sendirian, aku hanya punya Jinnie Hyung.

"Dasar payah" aku mencoba tersenyum walaupun dalam keadaan menangis. "Seharusnya kau tidak menangis Tae. Kau itu tidak cacat"

"Hiks….Eomma aku ingin ikut Eomma saja."

Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

 _Dari dunia ini._

.

.

.

Jungkook merapihkan buku miliknya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas miliknya. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, hari ini ia ada jadwal malam. Dan sehabis pulang dari sini ia masih harus pergi ketempat les piano di dekat rumah sakit milik ayahnya. Dan jangan lupa sehabis ini ia ada praktek bedah dengan ayahnya.

Diusia Jungkook yang baru beranjak umur 19 tahun. ia sudah sering dijuluki dengan gelar _dokter muda_ di rumah sakit milik ayahnya. Hanya saja operasi yang ditangani oleh Jungkook tidak sesulit yang ditanggani oleh ayahnya. Dan disetiap operasi, pasti ada ayahnya yang mendampingi dirinya di ruang operasi.

Jadwalnya hari ini sangat membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas. Dan berjalan sebentar dilorong depan kelasnya. Ia hanya ingin mencari kesenangan, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sosok yang ia cari setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Apakah Tae-Hyung sudah pulang?"

Jungkook melihat kedalam kelas yang sudah kosong. Mengintip lewat jendela kecil dibelakang kelas yang kosong tersebut, melihat keseliling dengan penasaran. Sampai pandangan miliknya berhenti dipapan tulis kelas tersebut dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedang menulis sesuatu dalam bentuk _hangul_ di papan tulis kelas tersebut.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang ia tulis didepan sana. Karena tubuh Taehyung yang kecil menutupi sebagian dari tulisan disana. Yang ia lihat hanya tulisan _"cacat"_ . Dan setelahnya yang ia temukan seorang Kim Taehyung menangis dan berlari keluar kelas.

Ia tahu sekarang apa yang ditulis Taehyung.

Hatinya bagai teriris beribu-ribu _pedang perang yang_ tajam, saat melihat tulisan itu. Berusaha mengejar kemana larinya Kim Taehyung. Sambil terus memanggil namanya. Dan larian serta teriakan itu terhenti ketika tubuh seorang Kim Taehyung telah sampai diatap sekolah.

Taehyung menaiki kursi yang terletak dipinggir atap. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jungkook di belakangnya.

"HYUNG APAKAH KAU MENDENGARKU?!TURUN DARI SITU KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung hanya melihat sebentar kearah Jungkook, dan lalu tersenyum kecil kepada Jungkook.

"Annyeong Jungkook"

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Jungkook, untuk berlari kearah Taehyung dan menarik tangan miliknya. Untuk turun dari kursi tersebut. Karena tarikan Jungkook yang kuat membuat keseimbangan Taehyung limbung dan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengar kata halus milik Jungkook. Yang membuat tangisan miliknya berhenti dan membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat tak menentu.

 _"Aku disini hyung. Aku disini"_

Sambil mememluk tubuh ringkih milik Taehyung dan mengelus surai miliknya dengan lembut.

Taehyung tahu. Setelah ini hidupnya akan lebih indah dengan hadirnya Jungkook disisinya.

 _Melindunginya._

.

.

.

Seokjin memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran milik adik tersayangnya. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak baik-baik saja disekolahnya. Ia tahu semua yang dialami oleh Taehyung. Tapi mengapa saat Seokjin menanyakan—

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

 _"Baik Hyung"_

Dan tersenyum.

Ia selalu seperti itu. Bahkan jika membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung ditindas oleh satu sekolah saja, membuat Seokjin ingin membunuh orang yang berbuat tindak yang tidak baik pada Taehyung. Ia sedih melihat Taehyung yang terus pulang dengan seragam yang pernuh dengan cipratan warna-warna pelangi.

Ia miris melihat keadaan adik kesayangannya. Ia tidak tahan terus melihat senyuman Taehyung yang manis dan tenang. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak baik, tapi mengapa Taaehyung begitu sulit untuk jujur padanya?

Ia bisa berbicara padanya bahwa ia tidak baik. Ia tersakiti, ia lelah. Apapun itu, Seokjin siap menampung semua curahan hati sang adik. Ia bahkan rela jika harus mendengarkan cerita sang adik dari petang hingga subuh datang. Seokjin hanya ingin satu hal, ia ingin adiknya berkata—

 _"Aku lelah Hyung"_

Itu sudah cukup, jadi seokjin tidak perlu tersenyum palsu lagi didepannya. Ia lelah harus menangis didalam kamarnya yang gelap dan berlindung dibelakang pintu kamarnya yang bewarna putih bersih. Ia bahkan harus menahan isakan tangis miliknya dengan baik agar tidak terdengar oleh Taehyung.

Seokjin bersyukur sang ibu menurunkan anugerah yang indah untuk adik mungilnya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa, melihat anugerah indah yang ada dalam diri adiknya itu justru membuat adiknya menerima sakit yang luar biasa pada hatinya. Ia ingin anugerah itu membawa Taehyung pada kebahagiaan yang tidak terduga.

Ia ingin melihat adiknya tersenyum dengan tulus tanpa hati yang terluka.

Tanpa ada goresan kecil dihatinya.

Dirinya masih ingat, saat pertama kali ia tahu bahwa Taehyung itu buta warna. Ia mencoba segala hal untuk memastikan bahwa sebenarnya Taehyung—adik mungilnya, tidak buta warna. Tapi segala cara yang ia lakukan hanya berakhir pada kegagalan yang sempurna.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia menyuruh Taehyugn untuk menggunakan baju bewarna hitam untuk pergi kepemakan kedua orang tua mereka. Seokjin berdoa dalam hati semoga saja ia memilih baju yang tepat, ia terus berpikiran baik tentang Taehyung.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu, didalam kamarnya Taehyung kesusahan setengah mati. Untuk memilih baju bewarna hitam beserta celananya. Semua terlihat sama dimatanya, tidak ada bedanya yang berbeda hanya model bajunya saja.

Ia bingung. Ia ingin meminta bantuan pada Seokjin saat itu. Tapi ia ragu, ia tahu Hyungnya masih belum menerima keadaan dirinya yang buta pada warna, jika Hyungnya saja belum menerima keadaanya, bagaimana dengan orang diluar sana? Apakah mereka akan menerima dirinya? Dengan segala kekurangan yang dimiliknya?

Ia terus memilih baju yang bewarna hitam. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ia menyerah dengan semuanya, ia mengambil asal baju yang terlihat formal tapi tidak begitu normal. Merapihkan sedikit tataan rambutnya, lalu melesat keluar.

"Ayo Hyung"

Dan seokjin Tahu seharunya ia bisa menerima kenyataan yang menimpa adiknya. Taehyung ternyum kearahnya dengan menggunakan kemeja polos bewarna biru.

Biru,

Hitam.

Semua sama dimata Taehyung

 _Abu-abu_.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
